The serpent's cat
by Catsa Nicometo
Summary: this story is about orochimaru daughter catsa.
1. intro

**Intro**

A thee year old Catsa cries as her mother Marie strokes her black hair and tries to calm her down.

"Hush, now Catsa, hush." Marie hushed.

"Give her to me Marie." said Catsa's father Orochimaru. When Orochimaru picked Catsa up she stops her unending crying.

"Don't go daddy, don't go!" Catsa whined.

"But Catsa, I have to." said Orochimaru. Catsa hugged his neck. Her tears soaked through his shirt. "Oh Kitty Catsa my ninja cat always know that I love you." Orochimaru said as he put Catsa back on the ground. They hugged one last time and then he left. Before he went out the door, he turned slightly and said his finial good bye. He didn't look at them however, his wife and child, for if he did, he would never be able leave.

* * *

><p>hay LC here and i am so this note is to tell you more info adout the unknone peps like there looks and (deidara fan too)<p>

Catsa: chapter age 3, vary blue cat like eyes(more info later) , mid langth black hair (in two pony tails 75% of the time),pail skin like fathers.

Marie: age n\a, prity blue eyes,sholder langth black hair (singel pony tail) black opps ninja(yes she did mary an evil dood).

send me ideas, coments or tips. your idea might end up in a later chapter.


	2. Ch1 how can this be?

Ch1 how can this be?

Ten years later

Catsa:

I sat by my mother sleeping on a hospital bed, I thought about the news that had bomb shelled on me only three days ago and so close to my birthday too. It's only a month away.

My mom had come back from a mission and had gotten a disease from a poisoned kunai. She can't care for me; she gave me the option to live with my aunt or Kabuto, a family friend that my mom trusted. Of course I chose Kabuto. I hate my aunt; she has become such a bitch. So I'm waiting for Kabuto to get here. My mom said she had something to tell me, but she was going to wait till Kabuto got here.

I must have fallen asleep, because Kabuto had to wake me. Mom was awake now too. My mom cleared her throat.

"Catsa do you still preferred to go with Kabuto?" she asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes! There is no way in heaven, hell or on God's green earth that will make me even considered the idea of living with your sister. I hate her and she hates me. By going with Kabuto I'm doing both of us a favor." I answered with a straight face and a stern tone.

"Now Catsa you and I know that Tanya loves you." Mom said.

"Yeah she used to. Now she thinks I'm worthless." I said

"Nevertheless, if you are certain you want to go with Kabuto you need to know something." she said. Before I could ask what she wanted to tell me, Kabuto interrupted. He didn't seem like himself, more so than he would now and then. It was like he had a secret and he couldn't wait to tell it.

"We lied about your father. He's not dead like we told you. I work for him and he had me check on you now and then. In fact your father is here now." said Kabuto as he prepared a hand sign with a gleeful grin. Mom tried to stop him but it was too late. A poof of smoke and where Kabuto was standing was a man that I've heard about so often. It's hard not to hear about guys like him when your mom is black ops. He had long black hair, pale skin, an angled face, snake like eyes, and the same grin Kabuto had but it suits the face it was plastered on now. Orochimaru was standing in the room and Kabuto was no were to be seen.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. Pulling out a kunai and jumped in in front of mom to protect her. This is pitiful a new Jōnin defending a higher ranked ninja. Mom let out an irritated grown and Orochimaru's smile softened as he walked towards us. I didn't back down even though my heart was racing, screaming at me to run and hide. When he was in front of us he smacked the kunai out of me hand and bent down with my hands firmly griped in his. We could see eye to eye and I could see my reflection in his silted amber eyes as he examined me.

"Catsa, I'm your dad." he said soft and sweet. I looked at mom and she nodded. "You've grown so much since last time I saw you. You still wear your hair in pony tails I see." he continued. "You have some of my features in you. But all in all you have your mothers beauty." he observed. Even though I willed myself not to, a smile flickered and then disappeared at the complement of having my mother's beauty. "You have my smile" he said with a smile.

"She has your smarts." mom added to the mix. I still didn't believe it, how can this villain be minutely related to me?

"How can you be my dad? I don't believe you. For all I know, this could all be some sort of genjutsu or my mom is in some kind of genjutsu." I said shaking my head. I didn't know what to do.

"Does it feel like you're in a genjutsu? You're my daughter, why would I put you in a genjutsu?" he asked

"You can believe the mad hatter when he says the cup is half full. Catsa, he is your father" mom said. What she said was code for confirming a bizarre truth and proving she was in her right mind. I look at Orochimaru again still unsure on what to do or think.

"Where's Kabuto, or is he even a real person?" I asked.

"Yes he's real. We'll meet up with him later. That is if you still want to come with us, or would you rather go live with your aunt?" said Orochimaru. I played a quick would you rather game in my head. Would I rather go live with my S rank evil ninja dad I thought was dead or my aunt Tanya? Enough said.

"As I said there is nothing that would make me even considered living or even visiting my aunt? Not even you can make me have second thoughts." I said not joking at all. Orochimaru smiled and pulled me into a hug. It surprised me when he did. It surprised me more so that I was hugging him back. It was something odd and out of place, but it felt natural.

"I'm the wanted criminal, your aunt is a high rank ninja that can teach you high level skills." he said as he disguised himself as Kabuto again.

"You vs. Hells warden, I think you can see my logic, since I have 'your smarts'." I pointed out. "No matter who I leave with I'll run the next chance I get." I muttered to myself. Hoping I wasn't heard I quickly changed the topic. "Have you come as Kabuto before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, now and again. All those times you noticed Kabuto was acting odd, that's when it was me. Why would you run away?" he asked sounding the slightest bit heartbroken.

'How the hell did he hear me?!' I went over to mom and gave her a hug, but she wanted to know too.

"Do you want to be on your own? I could pull some strings and make arrangements." she said.

"All I want you to arrange is your health and get better. I'll be fine. I 'am' one of the youngest Jōnin in the village, I can handle myself." I said reassuring, and avoiding the question altogether. I grabbed my things and we left, but I can tell I wouldn't be able to ditch Orochimaru so easily now that he knows my plan.


	3. Ch 2 the test

Ch. 2 the test

It was silent for the whole time we were in the village. Orochimaru still disguised as Kabuto, gave me sideways glances to make sure I was still by his side. It's still hard to believe that he's my father, but anything was better than Tanya. If I did go with her and run away later, I would still have to deal with her until I did.

We left the village and entered the woods. Maybe I can run and live with Mori, once were far enough away or when we meet up with Kabuto. I wonder do nature spirits have a kind of home. When we were clear of any manmade buildings I started using Mori's code. I scuffled my feet on the ground to transmit my message. I summarized what had happened and asked if I was able to live with her. She replied with a chirping bird.

'Yes, I'd have to say from what I can tell he is your dad. I don't think I can provide the living style you need. But if you need to escape I can help you hide in my forest, or if you need some companionship just call. But I can't provide you with a home.' is what I could decode.

'Thanks. I feel that I'm not quite certain on something about my dad' I said in code.

'Shall we give him a test? 'She replied. We discussed the plan for the test. It was simple really he just had to get to me and save me, and Mori will give him some obstacles. And it will start when we find Kabuto. It was a while before we finally met up with Kabuto, but before a word was spoken, a duck passed overhead quacking. That meant well to, duck and the quacking meant quickly. I dropped to the ground and made it look like I tripped, and then roots in the ground came up and pulled me under. As they did Orochimaru tried to stop it, but the roots won. I was pulled in to an underground tunnel and I was nose to nose with a large silver wolf with blood red eyes.

"Hay Mori," I said as I greeted the wolf. Mori wagged her tail. Then a voice which was Mori's came in my head.

"Hay Catsa, I'm telling them the rules right now. I'll need you to scream in terror on my signal." she said. A moment past and Mori snorted and I gave a scared scream. Mori shared with me what the others were saying. It was very interesting to hear. Orochimaru was shouting threats, but all Kabuto was said was 'how peculiar this situation is'.

After that Mori led me to the clearing were I was going to be for the first of four trials. To help the affect we had me pretend to be unconscious for this one. A vine shot out and rapped around me then pulled me up in the air. Then a group of 8 wolves came over to Mori.

"These strong young wolves are going to be part of this test. Why they are up for getting their tails whipped is that they think me as their Alfa. Cute isn't it." Mori explained. Then she went to the end of vine that was tied to a tree. Under it she had made a fire to slowly burn the vine. Then Mori hid in the bushes nearby and I pretended to be out cold. Orochimaru came running in to the clearing moments later. He was fast.

Mori's voice filled the air. "Save her before the fire burns the vine and drops Catsa into the bottom less pit below." She said. I heard the sound of dirt, sand, and rock moving below me. "Oh and don't kill my wolves." She added.

The wolves started growling and barking. I resisted the urge to peek. The sounds of barking and fighting sounded. A jerk of the vine snapped me out of my act. I gasped as I dropped a foot. I looked around a tad bit scared. The movement made my already loose hair ties fall out. I looked down to watch them fall. As I did I saw that the pit was only too deep for a normal human to see the bottom?

That calmed me some because my mom's family has very interesting animal abilities. Each member has the ability to become any form of a certain kind of animal. I was a feline shifter, my mom was a bird shifter, and Tanya was amphibian shifter. We have every one of our animals' ability. So I can see the bottom of the pit.

Orochimaru knocked out the last of the wolves. At the same time the vine broke and I plummeted. Orochimaru leaped and cot me just in time. Again the ground began to swallow me up. When I was in the tunnel again Mori was rolling on the ground. She got up and put her nose to my fore head and replay of what happened played in my head. Now I understand that Mori was rolling in laughter. After I was sucked up Orochimaru was in a pissed off rampage.

"What the hell! I had her!" he yelled

"The voice did say there would be three other tests." Kabuto reminded him. Then Mori's voice was projected.

"Indeed I did say that. And you passed the first test. You have to pass all of the tests if you are to care for my friend." she said in their minds.

"Friend, how can you be her friend if you're putting her in danger?" shouted Orochimaru. He was confused and mad.

"Oh, so she was telling the truth." Kabuto said with a smirk. Orochimaru was too pissed to hear and ask what he meant.

I laughed and giggled. This was fun. We made our way to the next clearing. We went to the surface and found a decent tree. I stood against it and once again I was bound by tentacles of wood. Mori yipped and a swarm of bees swarmed onto my mouth and covered it with vary sticky and gooey honey and wax. I couldn't even open my mouth. As the bees placed the honey the ground cleared into a ten foot by ten foot checker board pattern with three feet between the edge and the trees. I was in the middle on a four foot by four foot and a foot high platform. Each square foot was a different color of grass all mixed up? There was every color of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green different color green then the normal grass, blue, and purple. Mori told me how they would get through.

"They get to you by stepping on the order of your favorite colors, and there hint will be 'follow Catsa's rainbow.'" she said. I nodded in agreement. Before Mori hide, she looked at me yipped then went back down into the ground, into the tunnel.

A moment later a squirrel scampered down the tree with a pouch in its mouth. It started putting the pouch contains on my face around my eyes and before leaving scuffled my hair so that no matter what I couldn't get it out of my face.

I had to wait a while. It gave me time to think of my rainbow they would have to follow. I finally decided the first three would be red, blue, then yellow, because they were the three primary colors that all other colors are made from. Then it would be purple, green and last would be orange. I repeated the order over and over until I saw Orochimaru come through the trees.

He didn't even stop, he leaped over the colors. He would have made it if a root hadn't shot out of the ground and grabbed his leg and flung him back to the edge. Then Mori said in all our minds the clue.

"To get to Catsa you must follow her rainbow. Take too long and or make too many mistakes you will fail this test." she said. Orochimaru looked confused and worried.

"Is it true that this person is your friend?" he asked. I nodded as if to say 'yeah, she can be this way' "do you have anything to do with these tests?" Orochimaru asked suspiciously. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"This person is a she, and is the spirit of the forest. Catsa told me how they became friends. At the time it seemed too childish to be true." said Kabuto pushing his glasses back up his nose. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto.

"Well then, sense Catsa can't speak how about you tell the story." Orochimaru insisted.

"Well there was a time that the forest would attack anyone that entered. Maria told Catsa that the spirit of the forest was angry. Catsa, one night ventured into the woods with gifts she made for the forest spirit. She was just out of sight of the village when she was attacked by a large silver wolf with red eyes. As it charge at her but she dodged it. As it passed Catsa put one of the necklaces she had made, around the wolf's neck. Doing that surprised the wolf. It tried to see what Catsa put on it. Catsa held up a nether necklace to show the wolf. Then Catsa put the four other necklaces on the wolf. She asked the wolf to give the necklaces is to the spirit of the forest. So the wolf replied. 'You already did'. The wolf was the spirit of the forest. Her name was Mori Ookami kami. Catsa and Mori talked for hours and became friends soon after. Mori and Catsa made a code that will allow them to talk to each other when Catsa is in the forest. "Kabuto concluded.

Orochimaru was by then was trying to find the forth color. He needed to find purple. Ever wrong answer he was thrown back to the beginning. So far he's made 6 mistakes but it's only been 5 minutes.

After another moment he finally stepped up on to the grassy platform on which I was imprisoned. He knelt in front of me. He moved my hair out of my face. One look and he started snickering. Kabuto came up behind Orochimaru and the same happen with him. A look of irritated condition covered my face.

I tried to ask what was funny but all that was herd was. "Hmmm!?"

"She looks just like you! Just change the eye color and you have a perfect match" Kabuto laughed.

"Hmmm?!"

"Judging by your condition I take it that you aren't aware that you have make-up on like me." Orochimaru explained. Hearing that and I had a sweet drop moment. That squirrel better beware. It's going to be my meal.

Orochimaru picked at the honey & wax cement that prevented me from speaking. As he pulled on the gunk it stretched, so he had to pull from the base. The removal of the gunk felt like he was removing a band-ad from my face. Finely all of it was off but before Orochimaru could get started on freeing me. The tree up rooted itself and walked off into the woods. I let out a scream, a real one. I had no clue what was going on. Then Mori's voice entered my mind.

"This is the transition to the next test. He passed part two but I didn't tell him anything. Oh, and sorry about the make-up I couldn't help myself." she said that and reminded me what the next problem Orochimaru had to solve. How can I forget I thought up this one and the forth one too. When the tree finally stopped, it stopped next to a similar tree with a Catsa bound to it. This Catsa is of course a false Catsa. The point of this test is to choose the real Catsa. One will tell the truth, me, and the other tell lies, not me. To find the real cats Orochimaru could only ask us one question. I turned to the fake

"Hay Catsa, I'm pleased to meet you." I said cheerfully with a smile. The fake Catsa turned to me.

"Hay Catsa, I wish I hadn't met you." she said just as cheerfully and with the same smile. At that we both burst out laughing because we have the same personality and I know she didn't mean it that way. She can tell nothing but lies, but she will act along with the words when Orochimaru got here.

Looking at the fake Catsa's smile made me realize that it looked like the smile Orochimaru had on his face when he said 'I had his smile', and I will admit it we do look more like him with the make-up.

"I guess we do have his smile, and at least the make-up looks good on us." I said.

"No, we don't, I don't see his smile at all, and we look ugly," she said, nodding. She means she does see it and likes the make up too.

"Hay Catsa, do you think Orochimaru is our dad?" I asked the fake Catsa. She thought for a second

"There's no chance at all he is. Our mom never said our dad was different from any other dad, and we never wanted a dad like that anyway. All I have to say about our smile and make up is that it's exactly like the 'not' twins" she answered the best she could.

I understood loud and clear. There is a good chance he could be my dad. My mom did say my dad was different from any other dad, and I did want a dad like that. The 'not' twins are two boys that were in my class, and the two others that made my squad when we were genie. They are my best friends too. They look every bit alike, but they come from completely different families, they're not related at all. Since the fake Catsa said my smile and make up fix was exactly like them, she meant me being an Orochimaru look alike was no by coincidence.

"Do you really think so?" I asked

"Nope not at all." she said. At that we heard the sound of someone approaching through the trees. Moments later Orochimaru came in to view. He was surprised to see two Catsa's instead of one. Just then Mori came out of hiding and sat between me and the other Catsa.

"You must find the real Catsa and can only ask one question, but one Catsa will lie and other will tell you the truth. If you choose wrong, you will never be able to see Catsa again." Mori's voice projected through the air.

"Don't make me want him to lose." said the fake Catsa.

"That's kind of harsh don't you think." I said. Orochimaru looked at both of us very carefully. He whispered something with kabuto. Next kabuto came and looked us up and down. Orochimaru and kabuto whispered some more. I used my special cat hearing ability's to allow me to hear well. What I heard was sad.

"I can't tell the difference and I don't think I know her enough to know what question to ask." Orochimaru said. At that I turned to the fake Catsa and told her what I heard.

"No da of course he wouldn't know what to ask. He's an idiot, Right?" she said. Translation ' really, He should know what to ask. He's smart, Right?' Orochimaru turned to ask his question.

"My question is as follows. I understand why you would do it if it were your aunt, but why do it to me, why would you runaway?" He asked a hint of hurt in his tone. Something about that question made my hart give a painful thump filed with gilt. Orochimaru looked between the fake Catsa and me. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer the fake Catsa answered first.

"Because you left me, you walked out on me and mom! I hate you! I only love Mori and mom, everyone else can burn in hell." She said ending with a huff a turned her head so she didn't have to look at him.

Now everyone was looking at me now. "I've done everything I'm told. I feel like I'm a robot that has no feelings or emotion. I guess I just want to be rebellious, break rules, and make up for my obedient childhood and do it be for its too late. I don't mean any disrespect towards you, I just can't stand to be with Tanya more two minutes to put on an act of obedience before wanting to smack her, and that's not long enough before there would be a chance for me to run." I said ashamed looking at the ground. I hearing my answer and knowing it was true made me feel foolish. My reasoning's are childish and poorly made. Normally I'm more considerate of others feelings. I never thought of what my actions would do to my dad if I believed it was him or not.

A pair of feet came into my view. The sound of wood being cut was what snapped me out of my thoughts. As my bindings fell I looked up slowly. Orochimaru had an angry look on his as he bent down to my level.

"You mad at me aren't you? I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment." I said looking at the ground again. In the next second I was being pulled into a hug.

"I am mad, but not at you. Tanya was the one to make you always obedient and deprive you of fun wasn't it?" He said.

I hugged him back. "All ways when mom's back was turned." I said.

We hugged as Mori announced he was right and the fake Catsa disappeared. Then from the ground shot out a large closed up flower. It was pinkish purple with black poke a dots on the outside. I knew that flower. The only one it would be a danger to was me.

"Now for the last test, defeat her without hurting her." She said. I shrank in fear of the flower. I bolted but as I reached the edge of the trees they formed a wall.

"No, no, no! Bad, bad, bad! Get me out of here before it blooms!" I screeched. I was too late. The large flower opened to show the inside of the pedals which were the opposite of the outside, black with pinkish purple poke a dots. The flower sprayed its perfume and filled the clearing.

I chocked and gagged on the beautiful odder that burned my eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Kill it! Kill it or kill me or get out and run!" I howled in pain before losing control.

Orochimaru POV

Catsa fell to the ground writhing in pain. She started to change. I looked at Kabuto he was too busy looking at the giant flower to see what was happening to Catsa. Hair retreated back into head as she grew cat ears and tail and fur as black as her hair sprouted from her skin. When she stood again it was like looking at a cat version of the wolf man. I was stunned the thing charged at me and I didn't realize it till Kabuto knocked me out of the way.

"Must protect, must feed, and must kill." The thing, no, Catsa repeated.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked.

"She is a cat shifter. I shall say no more." Mori said. Catsa attacked me again. Kabuto throw kunai at her I jumped in the way.

"Remember we can't hurt her." I said.

"But Catsa said to kill it." Kabuto said.

"That 'it', is Catsa! Let me Handel this." I turned to look at the flower that had terrified Catsa before making her into a monster. I ran at it. I was cut off by Catsa.

"Must protect," She growled. She charged at me. I grappled with her. "You're strong. You'll feed master well. I will be greatly rewarded."

I get it now; the flower feeds on meet and uses its perfume to get hunters and protectors. I had an idea. I don't think I'll ever get to the plant, alive. So I fought with Catsa and slowly pretend to lose strength. At the right moment she hit me and I fell.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto yelled. I look at him from where I lay. He then understood. Catsa came over and jabbed me to insure I was dead. When I did not move, she picked me up and carried me to the flower.

The tree like flower bent over to show its mouth at the center of the flower. I was thrown in and swallowed up. I then pulled out a kunai and stabbed and cut. Shrieking and howls could be heard. I saw something throbbing like a heartbeat. I stabbed it. When it stopped, I cut my way out.

I gasped for air. Panting I looked around. I saw Catsa still in her monster form curled up agents the wall of trees but she was much less monster like. She looked more like an over grown kitten. As I came closer I heard whimpering. I placed a hand on her back. She flinched and peeked out. When she saw me she lit up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'd say you should fail for making Catsa suffer in thinking she had killed her father." Mori said. Catsa and I looked at her in shock. "The point of this was to prove to Catsa that you are her father. Based on what I see you certainly have proven yourself." She added. Hearing that and seeing in Catsa's eyes that it was true. I felt that even if tomorrow I somehow got sharingan, nothing could make me happier.


	4. Now when have I caired about the law

Catsa POV.

*let's back it up*

I watched in horror as Orochimaru fell to the ground and not get up. My beastly self, prodded him to make sure he was indeed dead. He didn't move. As my monster self, carried him to the flower. Once he vanished, I felt a scream rip at my throat. It was filled with pain and sorrow.

Somehow I was in control of myself again. My body changed from a messy cat monster to an over grown black house cat as big as a medium size dog. This is my full form.

(she looks like a mix of this)Newborn+Panther+Cubs+Tierpark+Berlin+ZOClSdYSYq0l(and this)werecat

I found myself curled up agents the wall of trees. I cried and cried till the fur on my cheeks was socked. I whimpered and wined.

I felt some one touch me. I Flinched and peeked out. I tackled my father into a hug. He hugged me back.

I began apologizing like crazy. "I can't understand a word your saying. Can you change back?" He said as Kabuto came over.

"I'm tempted to give you a scratch behind the ear." Kabuto said bending down. I tilted my ear to him. Hesitant at first he gave me a small scratch.

"Can you change back or not?" Dad asked again. I nodded then remembered something then shook my head. "Which is it?"

"She can but she won't be wearing anything." Mori said projecting her thoughts. "And her body will be 3 again. Until her next birthday. Then she will look her proper age."

"Oh, that's why she can't change." Orochimaru said.

"Ask him if he has my bag." I Said to Mori. She did, and he shook his head.

"I didn't grab it." He said.

"I did." Kabuto said holding it out. I took it and managed to open it. I looked around in it. I found some underwear and put it in the pocket of a hoody I packed. I pulled it out and went over to the wall of trees that look more like trees then wall now. I went behind a tree. I started to become more human. The hoody seemed more like a dress to me now that I'm much smaller.

By the time I was half human I had on the hoody and underwear. I peeked out from behind the tree. Still changing. I walked out from behind the trees. Just as Mori said, I was my three year old self. Everything looked bigger, I will admit it was a bit scary.

Orochimaru smiled at the sight of me so small again. I heard a noise behind me and his smile vanished. I turned to see Tanya, hells warden.

I ran to dad. Tanya barked my name; I froze just before I got to him. "Get back her now" is there any way to bring the flower back to life. I turned and started to walk to her, but dad snapped me out of her jutsu he grabbed me and took me in his arms. I held onto him with all my three year old might.

"Don't make me go with her. I'll be good, I won't run away. Don't let her get me daddy." I begged barring my face in his shoulder.

"Don't worry my kitty Catsa. I'll protect you." He whispered in to the top of my head hugging me tight. He turned to Tanya. "I'm afraid she's coming with me. She chose me, so there's no need to be a sore loser." Dad said smiling and started walking away.

"Catsa! Delta, Urea, Ragger, Alfa, Ragger, Alfa, Ragger, Alfa. (Yes that spells out Durara" She said. Tanya's jutsu uses voice command instead of hand signs.

I leaped from dads arms and ran to Tanya. An idea popped into my head. I changed into my half form. Then I stopped running. It worked. Tanya's jutsu doesn't work when I'm in furry form. I turned on me heel a darted back to dad. He scooped me up and began to run through the breaches of the trees, Kabuto and Mori right behind.

"It's in law that if a child is in need of a guardian, the child go's to family first. To the law your dead." Tanya yells after us as she gave chase.

"Now when have I ever cared about the law these days?" Orochimaru said. I giggled at his comeback.

"I'd rather have my so called dead dad then you anyway." I shouted back at her. She scowled at me. Out of nowhere she throw a kunai. I scrambled out of dads grip and on to his back, intercepting the Kunai. I fell to the ground. Mori cot me and kept running. I faded in to black.

Orochimaru POV

Catsa squirmed out of my arms and onto my back and I heard her let out a gasp and fall off. I saw the kunai sticking from her back, red blood soaking her black fur. Mori cot her.

"Take her, heal her. We'll deal with Tanya. We'll find you after." I said to Mori. I stopped and turned to Tanya.

"Foolish child. All ways getting in the way. So ungrateful of the life I'm trying to provide her." She said.

"I see now. I see why she prefers me, a wanted an S ranked ninja, over you. The life you would provide her with would be filled with hate and misery; I bet you would work her till you were beating a dead horse." I said.

"I'd work her till she was perfect." She replied.

Mori POV

I ran and ran, finally stopping after a moment. I set Catsa down. I looked around insuring that no one was near. I changed into my own human form. Long flowing silver hair blood red eyes and fairy like features in my face and body. I looked no older then Catsa look normally. When in fact that I was over a hundred times older then her.

It did not bother me that I was nude I was always nude I just had more fur to cover my body.

I sang as I dealt with Catsa's wound. Some of the woolen animals got the thing that I needed, and soon I was done. I was soon once again in my favored wolf form. I placed Catsa on my back began to walk randomly, as I always did. I listened to the trees tell me what was happening in my forest terrain all over the world. My walking was given direction when I heard about someone that was close. Someone that I knew was safe for Catsa to be entrusted with.


	5. CH 4 long story

I used some of my magic I tried to make her human. I couldn't get the cat ears off. Oh well, I got a squirrel to put her hood on. I came onto the path just in front of who I was looking for. I looked right at one of the two that was there.

The one I was looking at had long blond hair in a half ponytail. The other had a mop of red hair.

They both looked at me with surprise and interest. "Is that wolf carrying a human child? Un." Asked the blond.

I walked up to the blond and turned sideways. "I think it wants you to take it." Said the other one. I snuffed in response. "I believe that was a yes."

"No! I'm not taking care of a child! Un!" The blond complained. I was large to begin with but I grew to the point where my back was touching the lower branches of the trees. As I grow my growl deepened.

"I don't think you have a choice Deidara." Said the red head. The red head said.

"But Sasori. How do I explain her to leader Sama? Un." This was getting no were.

""Listen human! I have chosen you to care for this child. It won't be for long. Her current condition is temperature as well. Vary soon it will be her 14th birthday and she will look her normal age. Until then she may act the age she appears to be now and then. Her father is in the middle of a fight. When his fate is disused I'll come find you. As for your leader, tell him that the forest wolf sprit told you to care of her. If you try to leave her I will eat you." By the end of my explanation I was nose to nose with Deidara backing him agents a tree. I reverted to my normal size and before their eyes I vanished with the sweeping of my tail.

Deidara POV

I blinked, the large wolf was gone. After Danna and I snapped out of it we looked at the small girl. "We don't even know the kids name. Un." I said.

"Then give it a name. Let's go." Danna said impatient as always. When I picked up the girl, her hood fell off to show a pair of cat ears.

"Koneco. No matter what you real name is, I'm calling you kitten." I whispered to Koneco. I picked up her stuff and cot up to Danna. Koneco slept for another hour.

When she stirred she muttered something. "Dad, Mori?" Then she saw me. She leaped out of my arms.

"Catch up when you get things settled." Danna said not slowing down.

"You're not going to help? Un." I said.

"The giant wolf spirit choose you to baby sit her, not me." Donna replayed.

"So Mori ... Hay! I don't need a baby sitter! I'm 13, soon to be 14." Koneco said.

"She did say something like that. Un." I said. "Now come on. Sasori no Danna doesn't like to wait. Hmm"

"Fine if Mori trusts you then I trust you." Koneco said and started walking.

After while of walking I finally said. "Your Mori friend never told us your name. UN. So I gave you a name. I found that Koneco fits perfectly. Yeah."

"Fine I guess you can call me that till I look like my normal self." She said.

"What's your real name?" I asked.

"You were really close. It's Catsa." She said.

"How about this, my nickname for you for now is Koneco and latter I'll call you Neco. Un." I said.

"Whatever. I don't really care anymore. Back home all kids in the academy called my every cat related name they could think of. Every one still has their cat name for me, but it's not used to mock me. That changed when I became the youngest chūnin in the village." She said. She smiled and added, "Both my parents are smart and powerful ninja, so that come as no surprise to me."

She fell silent. My mind began to wander. Koneco is 13 going on 14 soon. I'm 15 and my 16th birthday isn't too far off. Maybe she could be a friend; she's only 2 years younger than me. "I take it that it wasn't just your name they were making fun of. Am I right? Un."

"At first it was just my name. But one day I had this idea at the time I thought would make them stop. So one day when the kid pushed me to the limit so I changed in to a tiger. After that no one talked to me and the parents hated me and even asked to kick me out of the class. But that's not the first time changing ability got me in to trouble." She said glumly.

"Is one of them involved why you're tiny, cute and look like your three? Un" I asked.

"Yes, see my clan has this long history of being able to Chang into animals. Each member can only change into one kind of animal. My mother can change into any form of bird; I can change into any form of cat, and so on. There's a story passed down about how our clan got this power. It's a bit of a long one and I don't think it be all that interesting." She said.

"Well we have time to kill. Un."

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you. Ok, let's see how did it start?

_A long time ago and a few years more, there was an old man and he had 8 strong and hansom sons. He and his sons lived in a village by a large lake with an island in the center that is said to have monsters living there._

_When the first and oldest son was at the age he would be called a man, the old man pull him a side. The old man told the first son. "You must go out and you cannot come back until you marry."_

_The son then asked "what if I can't find a wife to marry?"_

_To which the old man said. "If you can't find a woman as athletic and loyal as you, then go to Monster Island and get me a petal from the flower in the very center of the island."_

_So the 1st son left in search of a wife. During this time the second son became a man. As he did with the 1st, the old man told the 2nd to go find a wife and not come back until he does. Like the 1st son, the 2nd asked what if he couldn't._

_To this the old man said, "If you can't find a woman that loves heights and being in the air as much as you, then go to monster island and get me a petal from the flower in the very center of the island." So the 2nd son left in search of a wife._

_After many years all 8 sons were sent out to find a wife. They all searched high and low. None found the woman that was just like them._

_The 1st wanted a girl athletic and loyal.  
>The 2nd longed a girl that would learn to fly with him.<br>The 3rd desired a girl that was a stealthy hunter as good as he.  
>The 4th needed a girl that didn't mind the murk of the swamp that he loved.<br>The 5th was a hard worker and wanted a wife that would share his loud.  
>The 6th hoped for someone to play riddle games with.<br>The 7th wished for a swimming partner.  
>The 8th was very much a pest and fancied a partner in crime.<em>

_One by one they met at the shore of the lake. All but the 7th son rode across the lake to the island in two large boats._

_The 7th did not want to pass the chance to go for a swim. Half way to the island I rested and flouted on his back. As he flout there he heard a voice. Looking around he found it belonged to a beautiful woman._

_"What is a thing as good looking as you doing in this far in the lake?" The woman asked._

_"I was just about to ask you the same. I have to retrieve something from that island. I did not take a boat like my brothers because my love for swimming is so great that I can't pass a chance such as this." He said._

_"Oh I never thought I would ever find a man that loved swimming as much as me. I live on that island so I will join you." She said. And with that the 7th son fell in love. But he felt the need to continue to get the flower petal from the island._

_When the other sons on the boat reached the island they waited for their brother. As the sons waited 7 beautiful women came out onto the sandy beach from the thick jungle like forest. It was a family of sisters that lived on the island._

_The 1st son saw that the 1st sister was doing cartwheels and doing flips off the rocks into the lake.  
>He joined her in hopes to pass the time. He found she was very athletic but would she be loyal. "I'm as loyal as a dog." Said the 1st sister, and the 1st son fell in love, but still wanted to find the flower.<em>

_The 2nd son climbed the tallies tree on the beach. At the top he found the 2nd sister already there. "A view like this makes me wish I could fly. To fly like birds is I admit a foolish dream of mine." Said the 2nd son._

_"When you learn how come find me and I will fly with you." Said the 2nd sister. The 2nd son fell in love, but still wanted to find the flower._

_The 3rd son saw that the 3rd sister had a bow and a quiver of arrows. So he challenged her to a hunting compaction. It ended in a tie. And the 3rd son fell in love, but still wanted to find the flower._

_The 4th explored the swampy areas of the beach. When the 4th sister asked to join him, he slipped and fell in the mud. The sister laughed and jumped in the mud with him. Now both laughed now.  
>The 5th son found that the 5the sister was the hardest worker.<br>The 6th son traded riddles with the 6th sister  
>the 8th son and the 8th sister played pranks on theirs siblings.<em>

_By the time the 7th son and the 7th sister swam to shore, all 8 sons were in love with one of the 8 sisters. But all still felt the need to find the flower._

_The sisters as fast as they came they had gone. The sons continued on looking for the flower the old man wanted._

_At the center of the island the sons found a flower the size of a tree in a large clearing with a waterfall and pond. The flower had 8 black petals with pinkish purple spots. Surrounding the flower were the 8 sisters. When the sons took one step in the clearing the flower sprayed a sweet smelling perfume that made the sisters scram and fall to the ground._

_The 1st sister turned into a dog like monster._

_The 2nd sister turned into a bird like monster._

_The 3rd a cat monster,  
>. th?id=H.4633055237702419&pid=15.1  
>The4th an amphibian like monster,<em>

_the 5th a horse like monster,_

_The 6th a reptile like monster,  
>The 7th jumped into the pond and was a fish monster,<em>

_and The 8th a rodent like monster._

_All 8 sisters cried out in pain and said "kill it or kill me." Before they started to attack the sons. The sons got past the sisters and pulled all 8 pedals off the flower. The flower screeched as it shriveled. Before it died it shot out a cloud of seeds that blew off on the wind._

_After the flower was killed the sisters became human again, but were very young. Each son went to the sister he loved. The sisters thanked the sons and said that the flower had put a spell on them to make them monsters to protect and feed it._

_The sisters were so happy that they kissed the son that had fallen in love with them and they had fallen in love with. With the power and magic of the  
>Kisses of true love, became their normal age.<em>

_The sisters went home with the sons and married them. The sisters found that being under the spell so long; the spell became a part of them. Now the sisters and any children that they had could change into animals, each one of the 8 kinds of animals the original sisters could turn into. The only time they would look monster like was when they are under the sweet perfume of the monster flower._

And that is the story of the beginning of my clan." Koneco finished with a yawn. She was right it was a long story. It was getting dark.

"That was a good story. UN. So did you have a run in with one of these monster flowers? Hm. So you have to get a true love kiss to become normal? Yeah." I asked.

"No, on average this lasts a couple months. My mom said that my grandmother was stuck looking the same age as my mom for a year. But I have herd roomers that some of my family has been cured by the true love kiss." She said yawning.

"You know I was bullied when I was in ninja academy. Un." I said.

"Really? You look more like the guy girls would drool over." Koneco said.

"No I was far from being a pretty boy. Yeah. I worked more on my art then my looks. Hm" I said.

"Oh good I hate pretty boys. So you're an artist? That's still something girl would fawn over. I guess you could lump me in with that group, but it would be more for the art itself and not the boy for me." She pondered.

"Oh? No one really liked my art. Un." I said.

"Is it too much to ask to see your art?" She asked.

"No, but how I make my art is why I was bullied." I said. I held out my hand palm up showing the mouth in the center.

"Yeah, that's not that bad. You can hide those. It's a lot harder to hide cat ears and a fluffy tail. Show me some art." She said. I was shocked. She was the first girl not to cringe at my hands.

"They don't freak you out? Un." I asked.

"I've seen my Aunt when she's half frog. Show me some art." She said again. I reached into my pouch where I keep my clay. A moment later I had made a small bird. A poof of smock and it was size as a real bird it fluttered above us. "Ooooo. Ha-ha" Koneco said as she changed in to a black jaguar cub and jumped up to catch it. The bird flew higher.

"Ketsu!" I yelled. The bird exploded. "Art in an explosion! Un." I said.

"Wow. That was awesome!" She said human again. I made some butterflies and let them flutter around Koneco's head. She became some type of cat and swatted at them. When she knocked them to the ground the exploded with a small pop.

"Hay you never told me your name." She said after she had popped all the butterflies.

"Oh, Deidara. Un." I said.

She let out a big yawn. It seemed the more she yawned the more she acted like she really was three. Human again she tried to keep pace and hold my hand. It seemed to be hard for her after being tiered from walking all afternoon. I stopped and carried her piggy back style. "Thank you Dei-chan." She yawned before she fell asleep. Something about this seemed familiar. She reminded me of my little sister Tori. Tori should be about 12 if she is still alive. I shuck my head to clear it.

Danna and I stopped for the night. As Koneco and I slept Danna worked on his puppets. He kept glancing at Koneco. "What? Un."

"She looks familiar somehow." He said. I shrugged and fell asleep.


	6. Ch 5 sometimes we dont have a choice

Ch 5 things happen where we don't have a choice.

Catsa POV

I was woke in the middle of the night by the nightmare i was having. I bolted up screaming, begging myself to stop. Sasori came to me even though Deidara was next to me.

"What is it? Tell me." He demanded. The three year old of me took over and I hugged him. Even when I knew he was Akatsuki.

"I was being controlled by the flower again and I fed my dad to it again, but he wasn't pretending this time. Then I fed my dads friend, then my mom, then Mori. I even fed you and Deidara to the flower. Then I fed my friends and the hole time my aunt was telling me I was doing good and praised me. My aunt is really mean. I call her the warden of devil's boot camp." I cried.

"That dose sound bad but it was a dream. And you mom ,dad and everyone is fine. Deidara and I are two strong for anyone to feed us to any thing. He would blow it up and I'm made of wood. So I don't need sleep or food and not vary tasty." He said nocking on his chest.

"But my mom isn't fine. She is sick from a strange illness she got on a mission. Last thing I know my dad was fighting my aunt." I said.

"Why were they fighting?"

"Well for most of my life I was told my dad was dead. So by law if anything were to happen to my mom I would live with my aunt. At this time my mom said I could choose between my aunt and an old friend of my dads. I chose the friend and that's when I was told my dad wasn't dead. Turns out that my dad is an s ranked criminal. I find that funny because my moms ninja rank." I said.

"What's her rank?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that." I said uncertain.

"then who's your dad?"

"I know I shouldn't tell you that." I said. Why was he asking me so many questions?

"Is he Orochimaru?" Sasori asked

"I'm neither confirming nor denying that." I said.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway you look like him. The only difference is your eye color." He said. I looked at him and tilted my head.

"If I remember right his eyes are some kind of yellow or amber color with slitted pupils. He made me think of snakes. Your eyes are blue with slitted pupils but you look more like your name sake." He said.

"Fine so what if he is my dad why did you want to know?" I asked.

"Well if what you say is true. Your a rogue ninja. And if your lucky with the ability you have leader might think about letting you join." He said. That's right, I would be considered a rogue ninja. I never thought about that. I was just didn't want to deal with my aunt. Well I guess there are more then just bad reasons to be rogue.

"I don't know what I would say if he asked. That would be a big choice to make." I said.

"Well if leader wants you to be a member, your choice might be join or die. Deidara was forced to be a member. Itachi had to fight him to do so." Sasori pointed out. Deidara sat up at the mention of Itachi.

"What? Itachi were? I'll teach him what art is. Un." He said Looking around. "Koneco. It's late, what are you doing up? Did Sasori wake you?" He asked.

"I'm surprised she didn't wake you." Sasori said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Deidara.

"She was yelling and having a nightmare." Sasori explained.

"Oh."

"Never mind. It is late Catsa you should go back to sleep." Sasori said. I let out a yawn at that moment and I lay back down. Sasori went back to we're he was sitting and stared at the fire. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist. I was pulled back till my back was against something. I looked and found that it was Deidara. He had a blank sleeping face. Laying back down again I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Orochimaru POV

It was a long battle but sadly both sides got away.

"How am I going to find Mori and Catsa?" I asked no one.

"Your going to stay here and rest." Kabuto said. "You've been beaten by your daughter and her aunt."

"Catsa has been hurt too. She needs taking care of too." I said.

"Did you forget? Mori is the spirit of the forest. I think she can mend Catsa just as good if not better then I can." Kabuto said.

We were back at my hide out. Despite Kabuto's logic I still worried. I told my self I was going to spend Catsa's next birthday with her as myself and not as Kabuto. At this rate I might not spend it with her at all.

"Me and some of your minions will go out and find her. If that will make you feel better." Kabuto said? I gave up. I nodded, and leaned back in my bed. Now I felt the aches and pains all over. I didn't care I was still worried about Catsa. I began to hit the back of my head against the head bored with a soft bump bump bump.

"I was so close. I was going to spend time with my daughter. The time I did spend with her she didn't trust me. When she did she had to be taken from me." I muttered to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to spend all the time in the world." Kobuto said then left. When he left memories came flooding in. Memories of both Mary and Catsa. My time with them. The three years caring for and watching Catsa grow. Catsa use to always want to be with me. Some times she didn't want to share. What happened to that Catsa?

"She grew up and forgot." A voice in my head said. It was right. She was only three. It's common for people to for get things from that age.

"I hope to have something close to what we use to have Catsa."

Third person POV.

As Orochimaru sat in his bed smiling and thinking of his daughter. Miles away Catsa his daughter was with his once Akatsuki partner sleeping peacefully. Her dreams filled with foggy memories of him that she won't remember in the morning. Both father and daughter wonder when they will see each other again. Also both unaware that someone is working hard to keep that from happening.


End file.
